cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rio Vista
Rio Vista was the successor of The Peninsula, which had a military and economic collapse. It was also a member of SWORD. Its Independence Day was on May 15. During the first six days, Rio Vista grew at an amazing rate. Its leader was OzSoulStealer or Oz for short. It had a 109% of going into anarchy. It was an anti-communist country but still traded with nations regardless if they were communist or not. Its economy was booming as more technology and population grew bigger and fatter (figure of speech). It took war threats and war declarations very seriously and attempted to conquer opposing nations. However it was usually a peaceful nation that looked to build relationships with other nations big or small, strong or weak, communist or capitalist. As of 6/04/2012 it was located in the Caribbean. Recently Rio vista was kicked out of The Outlaws Republic and has no more support. It is predicted to collapse the same way as The Peninsula on 6/16/2012 or 6/20/2012. Its military has gotten weaker thanks to a nation in the NPO. The enemy has gotten increased support and has accused him and Rio Vista is losing population and infrastructure. Also no one supported us any more, not even some of his allies—since the alliance that attacked is called New Pacific Order. Rio Vista was a growing, developing, and young nation at 20 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology was progressing moderately and its citizens enjoyed an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens payed moderately high tax rates. The citizens of Rio Vista worked diligently to produce Water and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. The government had no definite position on foreign affairs. It believed nuclear weapons were necessary for the security of its people. Plans were on the way within Rio Vista to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Rio Vista allowed its citizens to protest their government, but used a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It had an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they had to become citizens first. Rio Vista believed in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gave whatever was necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it meant hurting its own economy. The government of Rio Vista traded with other nations regardless of ethical consequences. The nation Has been deleted on 6/22/2012. So don't use this link anymore. http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=498384 Largest Allies -Israeli Territories (Mad Max) -IrishRepublic (MattTheCelt) - Dyer2 (Steveruler) note: no longer exists ' Nations Formly or currently at war' Wallopia Empirious (Ramien) ' Just Some Facts' Population: Over 9 thousand Flag: Red on top and white at bottom. National Holiday: May 15 Formed: 05/15/2012 Main Ethnicity: German and Hispanic Population Happiness: Your population is in love with you